Fateful Love
by Selena Snow
Summary: Just a month after the Battle at Mission City, there is a response to Optimus's call. They arrive, and know Luna, but does she remember them? From my Lunar Prime Fanfictions. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Fateful Love

**Hey guys! This is the one-shot that I promised that would be a hint as to what is going to happen later on in this story!**

**One Stellar cycle: One year**

**Enjoy! (:**

"E.T.A., one minute!"

"One minute! One minute!"

They had just picked up two energon signatures, and were on their way towards the crash-landing sight. 'Time flies.' Luna mused quietly. It was only a month after Orion had sent out a message. She drove alongside her "little brother", 'Bee. They had gotten along famously, and he told her (along with Ratchet and Orion) about their planet.

They finally arrived, to only see two empty craters, still smoking from the impact. Everyone transformers, Luna taking longer than the others, while the humans got out of their army vehicles. The Cybertronians could hear a mesh of clicks from a ways aways, but the tall Redwood trees blocked their vision. Luna ran toward the sounds on instinct, ignoring the calls to come back. As she came around the largest of the Redwoods, she froze in place, staring at a pair of optics.

A bright yellow mech had been coming around at the same time as her. He was obviously surprised to see her, as his blue optics grew.

"L-Luna?" he stuttered. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," she replied cautiously, "and who are you?" He looked saddened automatically.

"You don't remember-"

"LUUUUNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!" She turned quickly, swords drawn, only to be tackled by a red mech that looked like the yellow one.

~Luna's P.O.V.~

"Oooff!" I groaned as my body hit the ground.

"I MISSED YOU LUNAAAA!" the red mech screamed in my audio recepter. I saw the yellow mech crossing his arms.

"Sides, stop crushing the poor femme. We just saw her again, and now you're gonna kill her." he argued. The red mech finally got off of me, and a black hand reached down. I accepted it gratefully, and the mech who's hand helped me up pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. Never, please," he whispered into my audio lovingly. "I don't think that I could take it."

One of my older visions soon kicked in.

_~Vision~_

"_I-I have to go." _

"_Wha-what? Why?" Fluids clouded up my optics and his. _

"_Orion told me that, in order for me to be safe, I have to leave Cybertron...and you." I whispered back. _

"_Does he know-?"_

"_No, he doesn't." _

"_Good... how long-" his voice cracked, unable to take all of the emotions in. "H- how long will it be?"_

_ I looked up into his optics. Why did this have to happen to us? It was a lot easier saying goodbye to Sides...I guess because we are just best friends, and not anything more than that. I sighed, and decided that I need to tell him._

"_Sixteen..." _

"_Sixteen what?" _

"_Sixteen stellar cycles." I forced out, my voice breaking at the force of all the emotions._

"_Sixteen...sixteen stellar cycles? How will you be safe for that long, Lunar? How will I know that you are still alive and well? I need you Lunar...more than anything." he whispered, the fluids in his optics finally brimming over as he took my servos into his own. _

"_Orion said that I will be made into a different life form, a human, as they are called." I said, trying not to just melt into a puddle of tears and sadness right then and there. "There's a catch, though...I won't remember anything. Not at first, that is. My most important memories will come in small bits, and when the final year has passed, Orion and his team will come."_

"_You- you won't remember anything? Nothing? Not even us?" he cried, holding onto my servos with an even tighter grip. _

"_I'll try, Sunny...I will try...I-I understand if you don't want to be my mechfriend anymore... no one, especially not you, deserves to be separated from someone that they love for that long," I said, should plates drooping, waiting to hear him agree._

"_...no."_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_No." He re-stated firmly. "I will not let you go. You have captured my spark, Lunar, and no one else will ever be able to do that." He pulled me into a tight tug, one that made me melt in his arms. I could here his spark beat slowly thrumming. He continued, "Even if you can't think of me, I will always think of you. And I promise, that I will come for you." _

_~Vision done~_

I gasped as I came out of my trance. He let go of me when I gasped.

"Luna?" he started cautiously.

"Sunny?" I forced out. "Is that you?" my voice still holding uncertainty.

"Do you remember, Lunar? Anything at all?" he continued, gently grasping my servo and smoothing it over with his thumb.

"Yes, I do. I remember everything, now." I whispered, closed the short distance between our bodies as I hugged him. He sighed contentedly, shoulder plating relaxing. My helm was on his chest, and I could here that spark beat that slowed down into a lulling thrum. We swayed back and forth in each other's arms, not wanting to leave. Until-

"Okay! Alright, lovers, it's time to break the romantic moment!" Sideswipe shouted out from his position a few meters away. "I wanted a hug, too." he pouted, lip plated bending into a kicked-puppy look. Sunstreaker and I looked into each other's optics before breaking apart, both of our cooling fans on. I walked over to Sides and proceeded to give him a hug. Not as loving as the one I had from Sunny...it was more like a little-sister or best friend hug, but it still showed that he cared.

"Good to have you back, Luna. Sunny here..."

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker growled.

"...was going crazy over you, Lunar."

"Don't call me that!" I pouted. It was quiet for two seconds before we all burst out laughing. I leaned on Sunstreaker for support, not noticing how he unconsciously put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. Sideswipe stopped laughing, and looked at us suspiciously.

"What's going on with you two?" He said a bit accusatively while pointing. Sunny and I looked at each other, wondering if we should tell him or not.

"Well..." Sunstreaker began. "It's sorta like..."

"Well? I'm waiting." Sideswipe said, glaring at his twin.

"We..."

"Um..."

"It's kinda like..."

"We're dating!" I blurted out. I put my servos over my lip plates and buried my helm into Sunny's shoulder, waiting for the shouting match to begin.

Silence. Pure, silence. Until-

"Well it's about TIME!" Sideswipe shouted happily, not noticing how our mouths hung open in confusion. "Are you gonna give it to her? Huh,huh,huh? Are you Sunny?" Sides continued, bouncing up and down.

~No one's P.O.V.~

"Well..." Sunstreaker sighed. Why did Sides always have to ruin the moment? "I had planned to give this to you tonight, Luna.." he scratched his helm awkwardly, wishing that it was as easy here as it had been in his head. Luna's attention was straight on him, her optics looking into his lovingly, never wavering. She watched as he slowly pulled an object out of subspace. It was wrapped in a pliable, shimmering Cybertronian metal. He handed it to her gently, not quite looking at her in the optics. Neither one noticed that the other Autobots had arrived, nor how Sideswipe was guiding them away from the special moment.

She opened up the package slowly and carefully. Her optics light up and grew as her mouth was agape in shock. Sunstreaker smiled gently before slowly lifting her chin to meet his soft optics.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Not once. There are many more, but none quite capture your beauty as it truly is. This one is the closest that I could get." He whispered softly, watching as her optics were slowly drawn back to the gift.

It was a painting. Of her. She was standing on a hill, looking more graceful and beautiful than ever before. Her silver body shown and glowed in the moonlight; it seemed like her sea blue swirls were enhanced with high gloss wax. Her facial expression was thoughtful, and her Lunar Burst surrounded her. The moons and stars were as bright as could be.

Luna slowly looked up at her mechfriend, still in awe that he would ever paint her something as beautiful as the gift in her servos. She leaped into his arms, letting the painting fall onto a patch of moss, crying tears of joy and sorrow. They had been apart. For sixteen stellar cycles...and he still loved her. They had gone through sneaking out on dates, avoiding Orion and Sideswipe, but nothing had been worse than time apart.

~Sunny's P.O.V.~

I held onto her as her tears spilled down her beautiful face, as well as my chest. I could care less about the stains that it would leave on my paint job. All that was on my mind was her.

Lifting her chin so that I could look into her sparkling blue optics, I slowly leaned forward.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered softly.

"Because...after sixteen stellar cycles, you still love me," she softly spoke, tears slowing down.

"How could I not love you? You never left my mind." I said gently, meaning every word. She smiled softly, tears stopping. Something took control of my body, as I slowly leaned in more. Our foreheads were touching, andI could feel her warm ex-vents on my face. Our optics slowly shuttered closed, and our faces came closer. Just a centimeter apart...

"I love you, Lunar."

"I love you, Sunstreaker."

Our lips met. It was a sweet, compassionate kiss, one that made Luna shiver against my body. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck, and my own tightened around her waist. She kissed back fervently, as did I. I didn't want it to end, but it had too, eventually. We broke apart, breathing heavily but softly. She leaned her helm against my chest, and snuggled into me. My grip tightened even more, not wanting to ever let go. I couldn't tell how long the kiss was, for it was timeless. I honestly didn't care how long it was; only that it actually happened in time.

**Awwww! (-': Was that sweet, or what? And yes, this is their first kiss. I love Sunny...he's amazing. **

**Review! (;**


	2. Book Release

Hello, all! Wow it's been a long time since I wrote this story. They call it a one-shot for a reason, but anyway- big news: I am publishing my very first book! If you love romance (as I obviously do), then this is the book for you!  
>To find it online:<br>1. Go to createspace .com (remove the space)  
>2. Go to the search bar<br>3. Click where it says "Site" and switch it to "Store"  
>4. Now search Stories Inside of Stories by E C Ransom<br>(it's the one with the messy green bow tie on the front)  
>Go on- take a peek at it!<p> 


End file.
